Galaxies alike
by infamousoftheunknown
Summary: What if the legend was wrong and there WAS another night fury? But known as a Celestial NightMare? Wanted by almost every Dragon rider or hunter? Join Hiccup, Toothles, and Avalon on their emotional and dangerous Journey to protect the last of her kind, and from her father?
1. Chapter 1

**OOKKKKAAAY Hi! I'm new and my latest obsession is How To Train Your Dragon sooo here is a Toothless x Night Fury )OC( **

**Please no flames :(**

**HERE WE GO~~!**

* * *

_**~Galaxies****Alike~**_

_Chapter 1- Avalon of the escaped Outcast  
_

* * *

They loved to fly with all their heart. Toothless and Hiccup had their everyday Morning, Afternoon, and Evening flights to cool their heads from village problems. Hiccup leaned down and scratched Toothless's midnight black scales, receiving a lick in the face. "Come on Bud! You know that doesn't wash out!" He whined, atte,pting to wipe it of his face.

Toothless's ears perked up slightly as he heard a strangled roar from not to far off north, he looked around repeatedly before taking off on his own, with Hiccup flailing around violently on top of his back. "Toothless!" He yelped before landing on the ground. Hiccup slowly dismounted and patted his dragon "What's Wrong?"

This time, both heard the roar, they exchanged glances before running in the direction of the noises. They ran between trees, under and over roots and rocks, and leaped over streams before reaching a beach. They followed the trail of disturbed and turned **(uncalled for rhyme... I think) **sand, uprooted plants and tree branches. It _had_ to be a hardcore fight between two dragons. Eventually they stopped at their tracks, seeing a dragon, lying limply on the sand. "For the name of Thor..." Hiccup muttered, crawling over to the limp dragon. Or dragoness...

Toothless cocked his head to one side and took in her appearance. She had a unusual scale pattern, it was like when you looked up into the Night Sky and saw the stars and purple and black skies around. She had yet to open her eyes, but she was beautiful. The handicapped Night Fury inched over and examined her wounds. She had a scratch under her eye that was sure to leave a nasty scar a gash on her neck and stomach. What would do this to such a fine dragoness.

"I wonder what species she is..." Hiccup thought aloud, looking out into the distance for a answer. A wave crashed over everyone in the 50 foot radius and her eyes shot open, pupils in a fine line. She jumped up, revealing the blood soaked ground and growled deeply. She was small, very small, about 5 feet smaller that Toothless, built for speed and agility, not strength. Hiccup backed up to flee her razor sharp teeth. Toothless got up and growled deeper and louder to claim his grounds, he looked into her Neptune Blue eyes.

.:Who are you?:. She growled telepathically  
.:Who are YOU?:. Toothless growled back  
.:I asked first:. the dragoness countered, she had a point

.:I'm Toothless:. He said, sitting like a dog  
The female was holding her breath to prevent laughing .:To-Toothless! What're you? A pet!?:. She laughed

.:Actually yes:. he thought calmly, letting her get through her useless laugh attack. .:Now what's your name?:. He asked

.:I'm Avalon:. she said sternly, before Hiccup slowly and steadily walked over to her. She growled deeply and expanded her large wings to threaten the small teenager, he just kept walking "I'm not going to hurt you" He said soothingly, holding his arm again.

_good luck taming her_

Toothless thought as the dragon, Avalon, ran off, towards Berk.

"Come on Toothless! We gotta catch her before she gets there! Call everyone over!" Hiccup yelled as they took the skies, Toothless looked forward and shot a violet plasma blast into the air, returned by a beacon of fire by Hookfang that Astrid, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were coming there way.

* * *

"Hiccup! What's this all about!" Astrid asked as they flew after the runaway dragon. "We found some kind of Night Fury! She's headed towards Berk!"

The twins stole glances towards each other "So you want to catch it?" Ruffnut asked "Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! So I'm back with Chapter two, and I'm coming down with a bad case of Writers Block! And suffering from Night Terrors :(**

**BUT HERE IS AVALON AND TOOTHLESS ONCE AGAIN!**

**Oh yea... I've decided no little hatchlings in the story :(**

**Yes I know I write short chapters but that's how I write -.- **

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

_**~Galaxies**_** Alike~**

_Chapter 2: The Celestial Nightmare_

* * *

Avalon crept quietly through the two-legged village, she couldn't fly from the Deadly Nadder poison coursing through her veins that made her dizzy and a little tipsy, but she kept moving, away from the Outcast, Two-Legged, her father. Her hatred for all three was a growing spark, soon to catch fire.

The dragoness slithered onto the lighted pathway to meet eyes with a beefy two-legged with a sickening orange beard. "Well Hello little Dragon" He said, a thick barbaric accent breaking through he reached down to scratch her head, but she weakly growled, trying to fight the oblivion clawing at her conscious state. "Your pretty beat up aren't yah?" He said, noticing her battle wounds, "Wonder where Hiccup might be."

As if on cue **(yes that is the right spelling -.-) **the young Dragon Riders landed behind the dragon "Oh.. hehe, hey dad" Hiccup chuckled nervously, afraid that his father would be disappointed that he let the wild dragon inside the village. "Why don't you take this poor miss inside and patch her up." Stoick said, patting the dragoness, which she was happily accepting.

"Uh yea, sure dad." Hiccup stammered, gesturing for the dragoness to follow him to the Academy. She cautiously followed with Toothless beside her just in case she fell over, Hiccup smiled at the two dragons, he saw the look of lust in his snake green eyes.

The Dragons and Riders arrived at the large academy, letting the dragoness lay on the stone, hard ground and lay out. Avalon felt the Nadder Poison subside and leave her body, her heavy blood flow had stopped abruptly and the wounds were quickly closing up, being a Celestial Dragon, healing was easy as long as you didn't move. By the time the boy, Hiccup, had gotten back, the wounds had been treated. His eyes widened in disbelief at the closed wounds "y-your amazing..." he muttered and patted her stomach. "Fishlegs, got any information about the species?" Astrid asked, all glances fixed onto the rather _plump_ Viking. He nodded his head excitedly and rambled on and on and on and on and on...

"Yea! This Dragon is probably the last of her kind known as the _Celestial N__ightmare_ and are extremely dangerous! Known for the speed against light, Starburst **(A/N: Not the candy chu fools, like a plasma blast but with galaxy energy. -.- for shame upon you)**, and ability to turn invisible! But not the easiest to tame."

"Oh please, Hiccup can tame any dragon" Ruffnut bragged indirectly, Hiccup chuckled, "I don't know, Ruff, but I can at least try."

and then it began

* * *

Hiccup had managed a saddle onto the energetic Avalon. Toothless had helped Hiccup learn her name, with a few wrongly written letters.

Avalon hopped around, clawing the walls and flying around the dome, the Vikings watched with disbelief, after _three_ hours she still had everlasting energy, even Toothless was tired and the dragoness was still bouncing around. "Okay guys, one more thing and we can turn in." Hiccup said, pulling out a large, juicy Icelandic Cod fish for Avalon, her ears perked up in a delightful way and she trotted over to the teen. Avalon at first sniffed the fish to make sure it wasn't poisoned at all then stared at it.

.:You can eat it:. Toothless said to her, reassuring the dragoness to not be afraid. She nodded and pulled the cod out of Hiccup's grasp and ate it. Hiccup clicked his tongue lightly, Avalon looked up to see him holding his hand out to her head. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she growled deeply. .:Avalon, you can trust him:. Toothless said, walking over. Avalon stayed in the same position for a few minutes longer, having a inner 'to or to not to' discussion. Before she slowly closed her eyes and pressed her stubble snout against the palm of his hand, beginning to lightly purr.

Toothless smiled his gummy smile and nudged Avalon, she nudged back and they started play fighting.

.:I'm gonna get you Toothless!:. Avalon joked, tackling him and biting his ear with no teeth.  
.:No it's me who is gonna get you!:. Toothless laughed, turning the tables and biting at Avalon's ear. She laughed and flailed around from the tickle attack. She was starting to like her new family, and Toothless was starting to love his new friend

* * *

**SOOOOO I hope you guys like! I love reviews and such! It makes me feel all warm and gushy inside!  
**

**infamousoftheunknown signing off!**


End file.
